


New Life.

by fortheloveofdead



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Apocalypse, Barrington House, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Hunted, Hunting, M/M, New Character - Freeform, Past, Romance, Ship, The Hilltop, forest, mature - Freeform, original - Freeform, relationships, the kingdom - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, trainlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofdead/pseuds/fortheloveofdead
Summary: This is a Walking Dead fanfiction. (not associated with my previous story - Desus)This story features Paul 'Jesus' Monroe/Rovia and Oliver, a new character who will be 'you'.First, a few things about Oliver:Gender: MaleAge: 23Birthplace: BritainAppearance: (Tom Webb)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Walking Dead fanfiction. (not associated with my previous story - Desus)  
> This story features Paul 'Jesus' Monroe/Rovia and Oliver, a new character who will be 'you'.
> 
> First, a few things about Oliver:  
> Gender: Male  
> Age: 23  
> Birthplace: Britain  
> Appearance: (Tom Webb)

Whistling echoes through the forest. 'How did they find me?' you think to yourself. You're sat perched in a tree, like a bird. Footsteps patter below you yet you're too scared to look down, partly because heights is one of your worse fears as well as the fact a group of murderers are hunting you down. You're trying so hard to remain silent but you're legs are trembling like leaves, making this difficult. 'Why me' you mutter to yourself. 

Time seems to slow down when you're terrified. They must be gone by now so you cautiously edge your way down the tree. But your ankle, it's caught between the tree and a branch, you're pulling so hard to free yourself when your hands slip and you fall to the ground, twisting your ankle and slashing your thigh against already fallen branches. 'Can my day get any fucking better' you whisper to yourself, wincing at the pain stabbing in your leg and ankle. 

You rummage through your bag, there has to be something  here to close your wound. You pull out a t-shirt, your last cleanish one. Without hesitation you wrap it tightly around your leg before pulling yourself up, using the tree that just harmed you as a crutch. It hurts so bad but you know you've gotta move if you want to survive. 

Someone shouts something inaudible. 'Fuck' you mutter to yourself. You don't know where you are and you don't know where the voice came from so you head back the way you came, to the train tracks. Rustling behind you becomes more evident now so you start to hobble as fast as you can considering the damage to your leg.

You're running down the train lines now, as fast as you're legs can carry you. You stop to catch your breath, taking a long drink of water. They must be long gone now right? You ask yourself.  
What's that? you hear someone running towards you. You turn around and 'SMACK' someone collides into you and you feel yourself hitting the ground. "We have to go now" the unknown man says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Walking Dead fanfiction. (not associated with my previous story - Desus)  
> This story features Paul 'Jesus' Monroe/Rovia and Oliver, a new character who will be 'you'.
> 
> First, a few things about Oliver:  
> Gender: Male  
> Age: 23  
> Birthplace: Britain  
> Appearance: (Tom Webb)

"I can't" you say back, "my leg it's... its fucked" you pretty much shout this in anger. "Shit" he mutters. You look up at him, he's tall, his hair is long and there is a bandana covering half of his face. "Well I'm not leaving you here" he says, holding out a hand.  
"Who are you?" you say.  
"No time for questions" he pulls you up and forces your arm around his shoulder, taking the weight of your body on his own. 'How am I letting this happen? Who the fuck is this guy?' you ponder to yourself as you try to keep up with him, he's pretty much dragging you along now.

You both stumble into the forest surrounding the train tracks and he pulls you behind a large tree. You're against his chest now but he takes no notice of this as he's clearly watching out for someone. You stumble back, he takes no notice of this either until the sound of footsteps coming rapidly towards you gets louder. "Where did they come from" you say, quietly. He looks at you, pulling you back into him and putting his hand firmly over your mouth. 'Well' you think to yourself, 'interesting'

The sound starts to fade away into the distance now, you look up at the man, you're nearly as tall as him but the way your stood, taking the pressure from your leg, makes you look smaller.

"Okay, now tell me who you are"  
"Wow, accent. Where you from?"  
"Seriously, man? Answer me or I'm gone" he laughed. "I don't think you'll get far, your leg is a mess"  
"Well thanks, I didn't realise" you say sarcastically.  
"Paul Monroe, but my friends call me Jesus" his smile beamed down at you, he looked smug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Walking Dead fanfiction. (not associated with my previous story - Desus)  
> This story features Paul 'Jesus' Monroe/Rovia and Oliver, a new character who will be 'you'.
> 
> First, a few things about Oliver:  
> Gender: Male  
> Age: 23  
> Birthplace: Britain  
> Appearance: (Tom Webb)

"Jesus" you repeat back to him. You stand back, run your hand through your hair and laugh. "You've got to be kidding me, is the a dream"  
"More of a nightmare I suppose"  
"Clever"  
"Let me fix your leg" he insisted.  
"Fine, got nothing to loose now anyway"  
"Pretty deep" he said, grinning. He helped you to the ground and began searching through his bag. "You're gonna have to take your pants off"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You have to take them off or I'll have to cut them open, I'm sure you don't want to be wandering round the woods half naked"  
"Pants? don't you mean jeans?"  
"Oh right, I'm guessing your British"  
"Accent a giveaway?" you laughed. He winked at you. 

You started to unbutton your jeans, you could tell this would be a painful process. "Help me" you said to him. He helped you remove your leg from your trousers, he did this gently, his hands gently caressed your leg, he made it as painless as possible. 

"You never told me your name"  
"Oliver" you simply replied.  
"Why were you on the train-tracks?" he asked, he was tending to your wounds now, just as gently as before. "Some guys were after me, I kinda escaped their compound"  
"I know where you mean" You didn't want to question this any further. Your memories of the past few days were too painful and to relive them would be torture. Plus, this guy was a mystery to you, you know nothing about him.

Jesus closed the gash in your leg, he used needle and thread from his bag. The pain was unreal, you felt every pull of the needle and it made you felt sick. Jesus noticed this. "Are you alone" he asked.  
"I am now, my family they... they" you couldn't continue. He didn't push you to finish. 

"I'm looking for where I came from" he said.  
"What"  
"I come from a place, the Hilltop. I got lost on a run, those guys chasing me, us, caught me. Clearly I escaped. My tracking isn't so good through. Join me" he asked. "It's better to survive in numbers, than alone"  
"I know, I haven't been alone for any part of this hell. Not until recently" you looked back at the train tracks, visible through the arching trees and bushes. "I'm finding it hard to trust a man I only just met and calls himself Jesus"  
"Call me Paul then" he laughed.  
"I will" you looked at him, smiling. Only to realise he was already smiling at you.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should keep moving. Gotta find somewhere to rest before it gets dark" A walker stumbled through the forest towards them, gurgling and groaning. Paul stood up, walked over to it and stabbed a knife straight through its temple. He walked back over to you, holding out a hand and helping you up. You threw your bag over your shoulder and he did the same. "Do you have any idea on which way to go?"  
"Where? the Hilltop?"  
"Yep"  
"Not a clue. I have a map through, if we figure out where we are I will just about be able to locate where to go" 

You wondered through the forest, he carried your weight with no problem. "Is it nice? The Hilltop?"  
"It's as good as any place would be after the world comes crashing down"  
"I'll take that as a yes" you laughed. He didn't look at you but you saw him smiling. 

You came to a seemingly abandoned town. "Perfect" Paul said. You hobbled towards a large red building. It looked untouched. You leant on a car parked directly outside of the door. "You good?" he asked.   
"Peachy" you replied. He went up to the front door and knocked twice, loud. Silence. He knocked again. Silence. "You don't think this is weird? this town looks clean"  
"People lived here once, I've been here before. There probably won't be any supplies but we just need shelter" he looked around, the streets were bare and a heavy silence fell on the whole town. "Creepy" you uttered.  
"You can say that again. I'm going in. Stay here" he commanded. 

You waited for him to come back. Whilst you did you stood up, using the car for balance. You peered through the window of the building next door. A walked hurled itself against the window, scratching and moaning. This scared you, you lost balance again and fell. "Ah motherfucker". Paul came back out of the building. You clocked his face and when he didn't see you leaning on the car you saw panic written across his face. He noticed you on the floor. "What happened?" he looked concerned. He then noticed the walker pressing against the window and laughed. "It's clear. Come on they've got beds" he said as he lifted you off the ground. 

You both trudged up the stairs, he helped you the whole way. He led you into the first room, a large bed resided against the back wall, it was untouched. The room seemed homely, this comforted you. "We should stay here a few days, while you recover" you sighed a sign of relief. Thank God he mentioned this, you didn't know how much longer you could carry on. He helped you onto the bed, you wiggled your way into the centre and groaned. "How bad is the pain? one to ten?"   
"Eleven" you smiled at him, weakly.  
"I'm going to have a look around these buildings, see if there's anything good"  
"Be careful" you said. He noticed the concerned expression on your face. "I will" his soft smile made your stomach flutter. "Do you want anything? water? something to eat?"  
"No, I'm good. Just hurry back. This place is creepy as shit" he touched your hand, it lingered for a while before he moved it and left the room. 

The tiredness overwhelmed you. 'Gotta nap' you whispered to yourself. Your jeans were digging into your wound so you decided to take them off. It was painful but worth it. Your leg looked clean, 'Paul did a good job' you thought to yourself. You pulled the sheets from under you and lay back into the bed. It was so comfy. Instead of fighting the tiredness you let it consume you, falling into a peaceful sleep knowing someone was looking out for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Walking Dead fanfiction. (not associated with my previous story - Desus)  
> This story features Paul 'Jesus' Monroe/Rovia and Oliver, a new character who will be 'you'.
> 
> First, a few things about Oliver:  
> Gender: Male  
> Age: 23  
> Birthplace: Britain  
> Appearance: (Tom Webb)

*Paul's POV*

He looked so peaceful, a curl in his hair dropped onto his face, making Paul want to push it back up into his hair. The run was successful. He had found an entire large stash of water bottles piled highly inside of a closet in a neighbouring house. He found the same in food cans. Paul had lugged them all back to red house and put them in the room opposite the one Oliver was in. He didn't want to disturb him.

"NO... NO STOP!" Oliver shouted. Paul bust through the door, Oliver was still asleep but he was stirring badly, the nightmare he was in was tearing him apart. "Wake up! Oliver wake up!" Paul shook him, his hands on his shoulders. He didn't wake up but he calmed down. Paul sighed. He barely knew this man yet he already cared for him, he wanted to know more.

*Oliver POV*

He woke up gently. He made no sound as he opened his eyes, they immediately caught on to Paul. He was reading in the windowsill. It was dark outside, though the curtains were drawn he could still tell. The room was illuminated by candles dotted around, it was romantic yet cosy. Paul looked up from his book and straight to Oliver. "Good morning" he said smiling. "It's morning?"  
"No, I'd say around half 12, I didn't really know what to say" he chuckled. Oliver smiled back. 

He got up from the seat in the windowsill, folded the page corner of his book and lay it down. He walked over to the bed and sat at your feet. "Tell me about you" he said. He wore a white shirt rolled up at his elbows and tight black jeans, he had no shoes on nor his hat. He too, just like the room, looked cosy. You sat up and leaned against the bed-board.  
"Where to I start?" you questioned.  
"From the beginning" he smiled.   
"Okay, I'm from Britain, Surrey to be specific. I'm 23. Moved away from home when I was 18. Had a dog, Pyp"  
"Pyp?" he chuckled.  
"Yes, Pyp. I was like five when I named her okay!" he laughed. "My family we're going to move here without me, to New York I mean, when they moved my life went to shit so I moved in with them and they decided we were going to move to Washington. My dad was a lawyer, they only moved because of his job. I had two sisters as well, Olivia and Ellis. They were 8 and 16."  
"Were?" Jesus said. Tears filled your eyes, you looked towards the window. "The people who were after me, they killed them all. I don't know how because they drugged me. The last thing I can remember was my baby sisters begging me to help them" tears rolled down your face now. Paul's heart physically ached from seeing you this way. He moved next to you and put his arms around you. You sobbed into the crook of his neck as he gently hummed and rubbed between your shoulder blades. 

You both stayed in the position for a while, Paul held you tight allowing you to calm down, until your sobs turned in to little hiccups. 'BANG!'. "What the fuck"  
Jesus dived off the bed, immediately blowing out the candles. He slightly peeled back the curtains, peering outside into the darkness. "Shit" he muttered.


End file.
